New Target
by SamA3642
Summary: *Sequel to The Hunted* Seth is now an informant for the FBI and for Dean's team, he's trying to prove himself to Dean and trying to build a relationship with his niece Lily. He now has to help the team bring down a human trafficker by going undercover as one. Can he do it or will he die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Seth is now an official informant for the FBI and for Dean's team, he is under surveillance every hour of every day he reports to the FBI office every day at 9 am sharp. So far he is following every condition that Dean gave him, he lives a couple blocks away from Dean so he can stay close to his niece Lily. Ever since founding out that Lily is his niece he has stepped up and helped protect her, Dean wasn't so sure at first but he's proving himself. He has a place of his own and a room at Dean's place in case Dean has to work late and Dean wants someone to look after Lily. Lily has been trying to warm up to Seth as much as she could but she is still a little hesitant about it.

Seth walks to Dean's house one morning and knocks on the door then Dean opens it letting him in.

"Hey Seth". Dean said.

"Hey Dean". Seth said.

"Come in me and Lily were just getting ready, want some coffee". Dean said.

"Sure". Seth said.

"Lily! Come on sweetheart we have to head out soon". Dean called up to his daughter.

"Coming dad". Lily called back.

"How she been doing?" Seth asked.

It's been a few months since the kidnapping and once in awhile Seth likes to check to see how his niece is doing.

"She's getting there, still has nightmares every now and then, she won't talk about it at all, she's holding it all in hiding everything but she's still scared. Every time she had a nightmare she'd wake up screaming and crying sometimes so scared she won't go back to sleep". Dean said.

"That is all my fault". Seth muttered.

"She's getting better though just because she won't talk about it doesn't mean she's not getting better, all she needs is a little more time and she'll talk about it just don't push the issue on it because she will break down and i don't want that. She will talk when she's ready". Dean said.

"I'm the one who should talk to her i caused this so i should be the one to talk to her". Seth said.

"Well save that for another time because we have to head out". Dean said.

Lily then came downstairs dressed and ready for school just as Dean put his gun in his holster and his badge on his buckle and Seth put his badge on his buckle to.

"I'm ready dad". Lily said.

"Let's go". Dean said.

Dean then placed his and Seth's mugs in the sink then they all headed out, Lily was in the backseat while Seth was in the passenger seat and Dean drove. Dean then pulled out of his driveway and drove down the street to drop his daughter off at school then to the FBI office, after about 15 minutes of driving he arrived to the school.

"Bye dad, bye Uncle Seth be safe". Lily said.

"Bye sweetheart have a good day". Dean said.

"Have a good day at school honey". Seth said.

"Did you remember your lunch money?" Dean asked.

"Yes dad". Lily said.

"Alright go on before you're late". Dean said.

"Bye love you guys". Lily said.

"Love you too sweetheart". Dean said.

Lily then walked in the building and Dean watched just as she made it safely in the building, once he knew she was safe he drove off heading toward FBI HQ.

"Dean could i ask you something". Seth said.

"You just did". Dean joked.

"Why do you sit there and watch Lily go inside, you know she's at school and you know she's safe so why watch her". Seth said.

"Keeps my mind at peace knowing she's safe, anything can happen Seth it's not hard to walk in and get her. If i'm watching her and i know she goes in then i know she'll be fine plus the school has my number in case something happens or she wants to leave". Dean said.

"She is starting to open up a little bit to me so that's a good thing". Seth said.

"Yeah but don't forget what i said before you hurt her i kill you". Dean said.

"When will she be able to actually trust me?" Seth asked.

"Just give her time Seth she'll come around". Dean said.

"How do you know?" Seth asked.

"She's my daughter i know her better than anyone". Dean said.

They finally arrive to HQ and head inside once inside they both headed to their desk to begin their work for the day then during mid afternoon Cena had called in a briefing.

"Alright everyone we had just got another case, meet Wade Barrette he is one of the most dangerous human traffickers on our watch list i just got a call from DC saying he's heading here to do business and we need someone to go undercover to get inside his operation". Cena said.

"I'll do it". Seth said.

Everyone then looked at Seth with a shocked expression especially Dean.

"Seth you know that this can and will be a dangerous mission right". Cena said.

"I know and i'll do it". Seth said.

"Alright if you're sure". Cena said.

"I'm sure". Seth said.

"Alright Jericho i want you to set him up a profile make it believable very believable". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Jericho said.

"Seth you're going to need a partner for this operation so that way your not going in this alone and we'll need someone to report back at all time". Cena said.

"I'll do it". Dean and Roman said together.

"You both can't do it only one". Cena said.

"I'll do it". Dean said.

"No i'll do it". Roman said.

"Alright enough Reigns you'll go in with Seth". Cena said.

"Sir i have been undercover before i can do this". Dean said.

"Ambrose outside and i'll be out in a moment". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

Dean then waited in the hallway while he gave his orders.

"Jericho i need you to put together two profiles one for Seth and one for Reigns, i want you to make it believable and very detailed i need it by the time they go in understood". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Jericho said.

"Seth, Reigns i need the two of you to get ready to go in so i need you to be ready for this we don't know exactly what were walking into just yet so we need to take precautions understood". Cena said.

"Yes sir". They said together.

"Good. Any questions". Cena said.

Bella had put her finger up.

"Yes Agent Bella". Cena said.

"Do you want us to check out his crew? See what comes up". She said.

"Yes find out everything you can on these guys i want a report in one hour. Any other questions". Cena said.

Nobody else had questions.

"Alright dismissed". Cena said.

The agents then went back to their desk to get started on their work and Jericho stayed behind so he can work on Seth and Roman's new profiles. Dean waited patiently outside waiting on his boss then Cena came out and Dean followed him to his office once the two men were inside Cena shut the door before starting.

"Ambrose i know you have been undercover before and i know you can do this". Cena said.

"So why not put me in?" Dean asked.

"I want you to take a little more time off to be with your daughter i know it's only been a few months since everything has happened and you need time with your daughter and she needs time with you, how is she doing anyway". Cena replied.

"She's getting there she has nightmares every now and then, she still scared and she won't talk about it at least not to me". Dean said.

"Dean i want you to take some time off be with your daughter". Cena said.

"Are you sure sir? I'd rather be here working i can help with the case". Dean said.

"Just take a little more time when your ready come back your desk will still be here". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

"Dismissed Ambrose". Cena said.

Dean then went down to his desk to get his belongings then once he grabbed them Roman and Seth saw then was able to catch up with Dean in time.

"Hey where are you going Dean?" Roman asked.

"Director gave me a little more time off to be with Lily". Dean said.

"Are you gonna try and talk to her?" Seth asked.

"I'll try i know she's still scared you can see it Seth she's not gonna wanna talk about it". Dean said.

"Get her to talk about it". Roman said.

"It's bad enough that she screams and cries every other night from nightmares i don't want her to break down from talking about it". Dean said.

"If she talks about it she'll feel better she's like you Dean, she bottles up her emotions and she hides everything but deep down she knows she is scared and i know you were also scared when she was missing. If the two of you talk about it whether it be to each other or someone else you'll feel hell of a lot better". Roman said.

"Your right Rome your right". Dean said.

"Hey would it be alright if i came by and see Lily before i go?" Seth asked.

"It's fine with me just don't tell her about the case i don't want her mixed up in anything else". Dean said.

"You got it but how do i tell her that i'm going under cover?" Seth asked.

"Just tell her that you're working a case and you'll be back in a few weeks". Dean said.

"Will that work for sure though?" Seth asked.

"I had to tell her that when i had to go undercover". Dean said.

"Did she take it well?" Seth asked.

"Not at first but the second i came home i just held her in my arms and she didn't let go". Dean said.

Dean checked the time he had to pick Lily up from school soon.

"I have to pick Lily up from school soon you guys wanna come or what". Dean said.

"I'm down for it". Seth said.

"Let's go". Roman said.

The trio then went to go pick up Lily from school and during the trip Seth was trying to figure out how to tell Lily that he's going undercover he just hopes that she'll take it well, Lily has been warming up to Seth it was slow but Seth didn't expect anymore because of what he did so he's just giving her time and that's all he could ask for. Once they arrive to Lily's school Dean was the first out to look out for his daughter and he spotted her with her friends smiling and laughing but he knew deep inside that she was still scared and refused to talk about it, Lily then spotted her friends so she ran and tackled him in a hug.

"Hey sweetheart how was your day". Dean said taking her backpack.

"You know same stuff different day". Lily said.

Seth and Roman decided to get out to surprise their niece.

"Hey sweetheart". Seth said.

"Uncle Seth". Lily said hugging him.

"Hey baby girl". Roman said.

"Uncle Roman". Lily said hugging him next.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk". Seth suggested.

They all then drove somewhere to talk, Seth just hopes that his niece will take it well.


	2. Chapter 2

The four people then went to a cafe to get some coffee, Seth kept trying to figure out how to tell Lily that he's going to be undercover for a while so he won't be around he wanted to go through with what Dean had told him to say and if he couldn't figure how to tell her then he will tell her what Dean told him to say.

"Lily there's something i have to tell you sweetheart". Seth said.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I have to...go out of town for a little while it's for a job but i'll come back". Seth said.

"How long will you be gone?" Lily asked.

"I don't know sweetheart but hey i'll be back before you know it". Seth said.

"Dad your not going too are you?" Lily asked.

"No sweetie i'm staying with you". Dean said.

"And you'll come back right?" Lily asked.

"I will be back sweetheart i promise". Seth said.

Seth and Roman then had to leave so they can get packed and ready for their undercover mission while Dean spent some time with his daughter. Dean knew deep down that Lily was still scared and he didn't blame her because he was also scared that she would get taken from him again but he had to get her to talk about it. Dean then brought Lily home so he can get dinner started so while he started that she set the table, Dean figured he could wait till later to do it he didn't wanna bring that on his daughter now.

After they ate and all the dishes were in the dishwasher they watched tv together, Lily then fell asleep on her father's shoulder with his arm around her then he cut the tv off and picked her up bridal style taking her to her room then tucking her in.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Dean kissed her head then left cutting the light out he then looked at her sleeping peacefully and wondered if she'll sleep through the night.

2 am

Lily then began tossing and turning getting tangled in the blankets, she then let out a scream. Dean heard the scream and ran to his daughter's room to see her in distress he then began shaking her waking her up from the dream.

"Lily! Sweetheart it's alright your dreaming it's all a dream wake up sweetheart wake up, wake up baby wake up". Dean said shaking her.

Lily's eyes then shot open just as she was trying to catch her breath, she looked around to see that she was still in her room and her father was with her.

"Daddy". Lily cried.

"It's alright baby i'm here". Dean said.

He then brought her into his arms holding her while rubbing her back soothingly as she cried into his shirt.

"It's alright sweetheart everything's alright baby shh it's ok daddy's here, daddy's got you". Dean soothed.

"Make the nightmares stop daddy". Lily cried.

Dean held his daughter tighter kissing her head repeatedly.

"I wish i could baby i wish i could". Dean said.

"I want them to go away". Lily said sniffing.

"I know sweetheart i know". Dean said.

Lily then tried to go back to sleep but she fought it hard.

"It's alright sweetheart go to sleep, everything's alright. Daddy's here, daddy's got you". Dean said gently.

Lily then fell asleep in her father's arms and he held her not ever letting go.

The next morning

Dean woke up but he remembered that he was in Lily's room and she had another nightmare, he forgot that he didn't set the alarm which meant Lily was late for school but he figured she could miss one day with how she was and he wanted her to try and talk about what happened. Lily then awoke and saw the time which was after 9:30 and she shot up since she was late for school.

"I'm late, i'm late why didn't the alarm go off". Lily rambled.

"Sweetheart, calm down alright it won't hurt if you miss one day". Dean tried to calm her.

"I have test today dad". Lily said.

"And you can make them up, sweetheart you need a break alright". Dean said.

"I need to work to keep my mind busy because if i'm busy...i don't think about what happened". Lily said.

"Come here sweetheart". Dean said gently.

Lily then sat beside her father and he threw an arm around her pulling her close.

"Talk to me sweetie if you talk i'm sure you'll feel better". Dean said.

Tears then pooled in the young girl's eyes and she hugged Dean's side and started to cry, he held her tightly and kissed her head.

"It's alright sweetheart your safe, i promise nobody will ever hurt you again". Dean said.

"I was really scared daddy, i thought that they were gonna k-kill me. When i overheard them one day they said they were gonna kill me then you, i didn't want them to kill you and i didn't wanna die". Lily cried.

Dean's blood boiled at that he wanted to go kill the son of a bitch who caused his daughter so much emotional pain and make him suffer the way she did.

"It's alright sweetheart nobody will ever hurt you ever again". Dean said.

Lily remained glued to her father's side while he held her.

FBI HQ

Seth and Roman got to HQ early so that way they can get their undercover profiles and start the case, Roman notices something is different with Seth.

"You feeling a bit nervous?" Roman asked.

"A little i never been undercover before, i don't see how you guys can do it". Seth said.

"It was hard the first few times but after a while you get use to it". Roman said.

"Do you think i'll be able to check in on Lily?" Seth asked.

"No you can't do anything like that, if you get caught trying to do that you will blow your cover and possibly put Lily in danger. Once this is over you can spend all the time you want with her you just can't do it while your undercover. If you do anything that's not part of your cover and they suspect something you'll be blown". Roman said.

"You sound like you did this before". Seth said.

"I have plenty of times. The main key is to keep your emotions under control the whole time if you show any kind of emotions they'll suspect something so no matter what you see or hear you keep in control and go along with it". Roman said.

"I got it". Seth said.

They make it to the floor and head into the conference room so they can quickly be briefed and get their covers.

"Alright here are your covers, Seth your going in as a human trafficker and Roman is gonna be your bodyguard i want you to infiltrate the group and get him to tell you about the operation, get him to tell you about where he is keeping the girls, then once you have an opening to do it take them down". Cena said.

Jericho then handed the two men the folders giving them their new identities.

"Seth you will be going in as Tyler Lopez, human trafficker, you use people to smuggle in drugs for you, to help you with this will be agents Bella, Mendez, Fox, and Lynch. They are going to be the girls you smuggled in, they have already been briefed on what they have to do. Roman you will be going in as Joe Leakee, you will be his bodyguard if you sense any kind of trouble you report back here and we'll get a team together and move in. Understood". Cena said.

"Yes sir". They said.

"Move out". Cena said.

They then moved out but Seth kept deciding if he should call Lily but Roman took his phone.

"You'll see her when this is over and she'll be fine, she has Dean with her. She will be fine Seth just focus on the job at hand go over your profile and memorize everything". Roman said.

"Shouldn't you go over your profile?" Seth asked.

"Nope been in as a bodyguard before and it's my job to report back while you do your part". Roman said.

Seth then read over his profile to remember everything while Roman kept driving.

Meanwhile

Lily was catching up with some last minute homework while Dean was watching tv, he then saw the time so he got up and went to the kitchen to get dinner started for him and Lily.

"Hey dad". Lily said.

"What is it sweetheart". Dean said from the kitchen.

"How long will Uncle Seth be gone?" Lily asked.

"I don't know sweetheart it depends on how long the job takes but i promise he'll be back the second the job's over". Dean said.

He didn't want to tell her that Seth went undercover as a human trafficker because that will seriously freak her out, he didn't tell her about the other times when he had to go undercover but he knew it was part of the job.

"Can i help you with dinner?" Lily asked.

Dean smiled he loved spending time with his daughter, the father and daughter then cooked dinner and watched tv together. It was now 9 pm and Lily was going to head to bed.

"I'm going to bed good night daddy". Lily said.

"Good night sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean kissed her head and she went up to her room going to bed for the night, Dean cleaned the dishes and watched a basketball game that was on. It was now going on 11 and Dean was heading to bed but before he went he checked in on Lily just like he always did, he quietly cracked her door open and a small smile appeared on his face as he watched her sleep peacefully he then closed her door again then went to his room for the night.

It was now going on 2 am and Dean woke up to use the bathroom so he went and did his business then something in his mind told him to go check on Lily and he did he opened her door to find her still sleeping but her blanket was on the floor so he went in and put it back on her.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

He kissed her head one last time then went back to his room for the night.

While

Seth and Roman have arrived to their place and since it was late they got a motel room so they can rest for the night, Roman was the first one to go to sleep while Seth laid awake all night he looked at the picture of Lily for a few minutes before going to bed. He wants to do this job and get it over with so he can spend time with Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth and Roman awoke early the next morning so they can go over the case again but Roman noticed something was bugging the younger man.

"Hey what's wrong". Roman said.

"I don't think i should have taken this case, if i knew it was gonna keep me from my niece i wouldn't have done it". Seth said.

"You don't think Dean feels the same way? Whenever he has to go undercover or in the field that keeps him away from Lily and as much as he won't admit it he does get scared, he gets scared because he doesn't know how a case will go or end for that matter none of us will know how this case will end. It could end with someone getting killed, them going to jail, anything. But look as soon as this case is over you can spend all the time you want with Lily". Roman said.

"I just got her in my life then i can't even see her until this is over". Seth said.

"You do what you have to do to maintain your cover if you give anything away and they suspect something it will be blown and who knows what they'll do and whatever you do don't let your emotions take control of you. I'm not gonna lie Seth during this you will see and hear some shit that will affect you and it will make you think of Lily but don't let it because that will show your weakness and they just have to put two and two together. Just go along with everything remember Bella, Fox, Mendez, and Lynch will be the girls you smuggled in they know their roles already you just have to pick up on your role". Roman said.

"How do i do that?" Seth asked.

"You'll figure it out but we have to head out soon so let's go". Roman said.

Seth sighed while Roman got up to grab his stuff then Seth quickly pulled out his phone taking one last glance at Lily's picture then putting his phone back in his pocket getting into his role.

Meanwhile

Ever since Lily has opened up to Dean about the kidnapping she felt better it was like a weight was lifted off her chest, she was able to sleep through the night again and Dean checked in on her every night to make sure she was alright. Dean was in the kitchen preparing Lily's breakfast and her lunch once it was finished he heard her coming down the stairs.

"Morning daddy". Lily said weakly.

"Morning sweetheart you alright". Dean replied.

"I'll be fine dad". Lily said.

Dean noticed something was wrong with Lily but didn't know what, after Lily was finished with her breakfast and Dean was finished with his coffee he placed them in the dish washer he then got his gun and badge putting them in place while Lily got her backpack and lunch for school.

"Alright sweetheart time to go". Dean said.

"Coming". Lily said weakly.

The father and daughter headed out, Dean started the car just as Lily pulled her seat belt on then headed towards his daughter's school it was a 10 minute drive so he was there quick.

"Bye dad see you later". Lily said.

"Have a good day sweetheart call me if you need me". Dean said.

"I will". Lily said.

She kissed his cheek then he kissed her forehead.

"I love you dad". Lily said.

"I love you too sweetheart". Dean said.

Lily hoped out of the car spotting her friends going to them Dean watched as Lily went in just like he always did then once he knew she was in safely he took off for FBI HQ to know what his assignment is for the day, once he gets there he mentally prepares for the day then heads inside once he gets there he greets his co workers then Director Cena spots him at his desk going over case files pertaining to the undercover case.

"Ambrose my office". Cena said.

Dean sighed, not even 10 minutes in and he's getting called by Cena so he goes to the office to see what he wants.

"Yes director". Dean said.

"I gave you a few more weeks off to be with your daughter". Cena said.

"I know and i took care of her the whole time but i need to be here working to distract me, keep my mind busy". Dean said.

"Dean if you need to talk to somebody about that i can set you up with the FBI's psychologist". Cena said.

"You want me to see a shrink?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I think what happened with Lily affected you as well and you refuse to talk about it". Cena said.

"Sir with all due respect i don't need to talk to anybody i'm perfectly fine". Dean said.

"Well your still going to see him". Cena said.

Just then a knock was at Cena's door and the FBI's psychologist came in wearing a suit and tie.

"Ah Dr. Ryder your here, Dean this is Dr. Zack Ryder he is the psychologist for the FBI. Dr. Ryder this is Special Agent Dean Ambrose you will be seeing him today". Cena said.

"I will?" Dean asked.

"You will". Cena said.

"Fine whatever". Dean said walking out the room.

Dr. Ryder then followed Dean but brought him to his office, it was a huge office with a view of the city, it had a huge desk, a couch, and the walls had many plaques and awards on them. Dean was the first to enter sitting on the couch while Ryder had pulled his chair over sitting across from Dean.

"So Agent Ambrose let's get started". Ryder said.

While

Seth and Roman were driving while going over some of the other case files.

"So who's this guy working with". Roman said.

"He's working with a few guys, Irish guy name Sheamus, Bulgarian guy name Rusev, and Spanish guy Alberto Del Rio, they help him smuggle people in and the people he smuggles in are used for drugs, weapons, money, sex, etc". Seth said.

"This is not going to be easy taking him down". Roman said.

"No kidding". Seth said.

Roman then arrived at an old abandoned warehouse then the two partner gets out looking around.

"Is this the place?" Seth asked.

"It's the place". Roman said.

Seth knew from that moment on he was going to be referred to as Tyler and Roman will be referred to as Joe, they quickly get into their personas as they walk in and interrupt the meeting between Barrett and his guys making them all turn around holding their weapons up.

"Can i help you boys?" Wade asked.

"It's more like i'm here to help you, name's Tyler Lopez i'm in the same business as you". Seth said.

"And who's your friend over there?" Wade asked.

"That's Joe, my body guard. So what do you say we get down to business here gentlemen". Seth said.

"I don't know who you are but you have exactly 5 seconds to get the hell out before my boys blow the both of you away". Wade warned.

"You hear this Joe this guy thinks were scared of him and his boys". Seth said.

"I bet i can do more damage to them then they can do to either of us". Roman smirked.

Wade then sent his crew after Seth and Roman, Roman took care of Rusev while Seth took care of Sheamus and Del Rio, Seth had dodged every hit that the two men were throwing at him then kicked Sheamus in the stomach making him drop to his knees then Del Rio got him from behind but Seth managed to flip him over his shoulder making him land on the ground hard possibly separating or dislocated his shoulder. Sheamus had gotten up and began a fist fight with Seth managing to get in a few hits to the face then when Seth got pushed back into something he glanced and saw a pipe next to him so he picks it up and hits the older guy in the stomach and ribs a few times making him drop. Roman on the other hand was dominating the Bulgarian he had taken a hard object and bashing it over his head making him fall unconscious. Wade looked impressed with Seth and Roman's skills.

"So what do you say wanna do business or not?" Seth asked holding his hand out.

Wade took his hand shaking it now it was in motion.

Meanwhile

Dean was in Dr. Ryder's office sitting on the couch bored out of his mind, he rather be at home doing nothing than talking to a shrink.

"So Dean why don't you tell me about yourself". Ryder said.

"Like what". Dean said.

"Tell me about your family". Ryder said.

"Parents are both deceased, i'm not married, and i have one child". Dean said.

"Yes in your file you have one daughter Lily". Ryder said.

"She's my world i'd do anything for her". Dean said.

"How old is she?" Ryder asked.

"13". Dean answered.

"Now i also read just a few months ago she was kidnapped by a crime lord as an act of revenge". Ryder said.

Dean got pissed, he didn't wanna bring that subject up for any reason whatsoever and when it was brought up he got pissed.

"Yes she was kidnapped". Dean said angrily.

"What were your thoughts during that time?" Ryder asked.

"My thoughts? I thought i had lost my little girl to some deranged crime lord who wanted revenge on me". Dean snapped.

"How were you feeling when this occurred?" Ryder asked.

"Angry, scared, terrified". Dean said.

"What was your reaction when the ransom calls came in and you heard Lily's voice". Ryder said.

"I was trying to keep my cool the whole time but when i heard her voice it brought tears to my eyes, to hear her crying and begging me to save her". Dean said.

"This took a toll on you hasn't it". Ryder said.

"Yes it has, i woke up for weeks to hear my daughter cry, scream, and fight in her sleep because of the nightmares she had because of that". Dean said.

"What about you Dean, did you ever have any nightmares after the kidnapping?" Ryder asked.

Dean bit his lip because it was true, he woke up numerous times with nightmares about losing Lily he would wake up in cold sweat half the time and go check on her to make sure she's fine. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing and he checked the caller ID and it was Lily's school, he got curious to why they would be calling him in the middle of the day.

"Do you mind if i take this, it's my daughter's school". Dean said.

"Go ahead". Ryder said.

Dean went into the hallway to answer his phone.

-Hello. Dean answered.

-Mr. Ambrose this is the school nurse we have Lily here, she says she's not feeling well. The nurse said.

-Is she alright? Where is she? Dean asked in a panicked voice.

-She's resting right now but she does have a slight fever. The nurse said.

-I'll be right there. Dean said.

Dean then hung his phone up and went back in to tell Ryder he would reschedule then called Cena to tell him.

-Cena. Cena answered.

-Sir it's me i have to pick my daughter up from school so i won't be in the rest of the day and won't be in tomorrow. Dean said.

-Alright take care of your daughter. Cena said.

-Yes sir. Dean answered.

He then hung his phone up again then got in his car speeding off to Lily's school, he got there in record time he jumped out the car slamming the door behind him then running into the school to see the receptionist.

"Can i help you sir". The receptionist said.

"I got a call saying my daughter was in the nurse's office sick". Dean answered.

"Your daughter's name sir". She replied.

"Lily Ambrose". Dean replied.

She then went around the corner to get the nurse and she came out approaching the panicked father.

"Is Lily alright?" Dean asked.

"She has a slight fever, a cough, a sore throat, etc. She's laying down waiting on you". The nurse said.

The nurse then brought Dean back to get Lily and the nurse got Lily while Dean signed her out for the day he then got her backpack then the nurse brought out a slightly sick Lily who could barely walk. When Lily saw her father she hugged his waist burying her face into his shirt while he held her for a couple minutes, they then left and Dean headed to the pharmacy to pick up a few things for Lily then headed home.

"Sweetheart why didn't you tell me you were sick, you didn't have to go today". Dean said.

"I thought i could handle it but my head started to kill me". Lily said.

They finally arrive back at the house and Dean grabbed her stuff while she headed in going to her room, Dean did a quick scan of the area then went inside to see Lily holding her head sobbing he put the stuff down and went to calm his daughter.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's ok baby it's all gonna be ok, everything's gonna be fine". Dean soothed her.

He held her for another few minutes till she stopped crying and it turned to soft hiccups he then brushed her hair back off her forehead and when he touched her forehead she was warm.

"Alright sweetheart why don't you go change and get some rest while i make you some soup". Dean said.

"You won't leave will you?" Lily asked.

Dean knew his daughter often got clingy when she was sick or hurt and he didn't mind at all.

"No baby i'm not going anywhere". Dean said.

He kissed her head then she went up to her room to change into something a bit cooler then laid down to rest while Dean started some chicken noodle soup.

While

Wade was impressed with Seth and Roman so far but they knew something was up with Wade.

"You boys are quite impressive, so Tyler is it what is it you can do to help me". Wade said.

"I can help you bring people in i already got a few girls in and they are looking for work, i know people in places so they over look who i bring in and out of the state or country". Seth said.

"Your girls? What kind of product did they bring?" Wade asked.

"Drugs and money". Seth said.

"I think we could be partners". Wade said.

"I think we be great working together". Seth said.

"I'll call you later when i get a shipment in". Wade said.

"Looking forward to it". Seth said.

Seth and Roman then left going back to the motel, Roman knew this wasn't easy on Seth since it was his first undercover mission but he would be there for him. The entire way back to the motel all Seth did was look at the pictures of Lily he had in his phone.

"She'll be alright Seth, Lily is fine with Dean". Roman said.

"I never knew Lily was my niece but from the moment i found out i wanted to turn my life around and be involved in her life, i missed out on 13 years with her i don't wanna miss anymore". Seth said.

"You won't miss anything else i promise you that". Roman said.

"I just wanna get this over with". Seth said.

"You and me both brother". Roman said.

They finally arrived at the motel then headed inside and began to formulate a plan for the shipment.

Meanwhile

Dean had made the soup for his daughter and when she came down she looked awful, her hair was all frizzy, her eyes were sunken in, when Dean felt her forehead she was burning up so he got the thermometer to check her temperature. He waited for it to register her temp and after a couple minutes it finally registered.

"What is it dad?" Lily asked with her voice cracking.

"102.6, so after dinner back to bed sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean poured some soup in a bowl then got her some orange juice then once that was finished he started to get her medicine prepped, she ate what she could of the soup and drank small sips of the juice.

"Here's the medicine sweetheart take this and you can go to bed". Dean said.

Lily took the medicine and drank some juice then walked up to her room then stopped at the top of the steps.

"Dad could you tuck me in please". Lily asked sheepishly.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said.

Lily was then in her room and Dean came up then began tucking her in.

"G'night daddy". Lily said sleepy.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". Dean whispered.

He brushed some hair out of her face then kissed her forehead then left her room going back to the kitchen to clean up then went to bed but before he did he checked in on Lily then went to bed he just hopes he can sleep through the night with no nightmares.

It was going on 3 am and Dean started to toss and turn in his sleep just as his face started to get covered in sweat he was having a nightmare.

*Nightmare*

Dean was looking furiously looking for his daughter who went missing, he then heard what seemed like a girl's scream and he ran towards it thinking it was his daughter then when he reached it he saw Triple H standing over something, Triple H had heard someone behind him so he turned around and he was covered in blood with an evil smirk on his face.

"Look like your too late dear daddy, your precious little girl is gone". Triple H said.

"No! She's not dead she can't be!" Dean yelled.

"Take a look for yourself". Triple H said.

He pointed to a barely alive Lily who was having trouble breathing from lack of air and covered in blood, when Dean saw this all the color drained in his face and his heart dropped into his stomach as he ran over to his little girl and held her body against his.

"Lily, sweetheart stay with me baby stay with me". Dean pleaded.

"D-daddy?" Lily asked.

"It's me baby it's me just stay with me sweetheart stay with me". Dean said as tears went down his cheeks.

"Daddy...i'm sorry". Lily said weakly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart, nothing just stay with me baby stay with me. Daddy's here, daddy's got you". Dean said.

"I...love...you". Lily said just as she fell unconscious.

"Lily? Sweetheart wake up, wake up sweetheart please wake up baby please. Lily!" Dean yelled.

Dean held his daughter's body crying.

*Back to reality*

Dean shot up from his sleep in a cold sweat looking around seeing that he's in his bed room he then remembered his nightmare so he went to Lily's room and checked on her, he found her still fast asleep so he sighed in relief. After that he tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't maybe he did need to talk to someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Since Lily is sick Dean has taken some time off to care for her and ever since the nightmare the other night he needed someone to talk to so he called Dr. Ryder and made a home visit since he couldn't leave. just as he was making some coffee there was a light knock on the door so he went to answer it when he opened it, it was Dr. Ryder.

"Hello Dean". Ryder said.

"Hi Dr. Ryder, come in please sorry i couldn't come in the office today my daughter sick and i didn't wanna leave her". Dean said.

"It's fine and totally understandable". Ryder said.

"I just made some coffee would you like a cup". Dean offered.

"Sure". Ryder said.

Dean got the coffee out along with the cream and sugar then sat at the coffee table with Ryder.

"I don't really know how therapy works". Dean said.

"Most people don't just say what's on your mind and we'll go from there". Ryder said.

"The other day when you asked me if i was having nightmares about the kidnapping, i was still am". Dean said.

"What would they be specifically?" Ryder asked.

"Lily would die in front of me and i would hold her body and scream then i wake up in cold sweat and panic, i would be so scared that i lost her i would run to her room to check on her". Dean said.

"Dean you went through a parent's worst nightmare when Lily was kidnapped so it's understandable for you to be panicked and scared". Ryder said.

"When i got the calls she would cry, beg, plead for me to save her". Dean said.

"But you did save her and she's safe". Ryder said.

"I just feel like i failed her as a father". Dean said.

"Why would you say that?" Ryder asked.

"I feel like i got her kidnapped because of my job". Dean said.

"Dean you had nothing to do with getting Lily kidnapped they used her as a way to get to you. You had nothing to do with that whatsoever". Ryder said.

"What scared me the most was when Seth held a gun to her head his finger kept twitching at the trigger like he wanted to pull it. I almost lost my little girl". Dean said with his voice cracking.

"Dean you have to look at the bright side of things now Lily is here with you and she safe". Ryder said.

Before Dean could respond Lily called from her room.

"Dad". Lily called weakly.

"Excuse me". Dean said.

"Of course". Ryder said.

Dean then went to check on his daughter so he enters her room to see her coughing harshly trying to say something.

"What is it sweetheart". Dean said.

"Can i have some more juice and some soup". Lily said weakly.

"Sure baby". Dean said.

"And daddy". Lily said.

"What is it sweetie". Dean said.

"Can we call Uncle Seth later". Lily said.

Dean sighed and sat down on her bed.

"I don't know sweetheart he's doing a job and i'm not sure if he'll be busy or not". Dean said.

"Oh ok". Lily said sadly.

Dean didn't want to tell her that Seth is really undercover because she'll get scared and he didn't want her involved in anything else after last time.

"But i'm sure that once the job is done Seth will come back". Dean said.

"I just really miss him". Lily said.

"I'm sure he misses you too sweetheart". Dean said.

"Before you get my juice and soup could you fluff my pillow some and crack the window it's a bit hot in here". Lily said.

"Sure honey". Dean said.

He then fluffed her pillows then cracked the window to let some air in then left her to rest he was then coming down and saw that Dr. Ryder had left but he left a note along with his card.

-At a better time call me.

Dean then pocketed the note and card so Lily wouldn't see it, he then began on her soup and got her the juice and for the first time in months he felt a hell of a lot better.

Meanwhile

Seth and Roman were waiting on Wade to call so far it's been almost four hours since everything went down and they were in right now Roman was on the phone with Cena giving a report on what's happening so far while Seth is on the bed staring at the ceiling deciding if he should call Dean or not but Roman told him he couldn't have no contact with Dean or Lily until the operation is over. Maybe he shouldn't have taken this job he thought. Roman just got off the phone with Cena then turned his attention towards Seth.

"Seth you alright man". Roman said.

"I wanna check on Lily". Seth said.

"I know man but once this is over you can spend all the time you want with Lily, you just can't right now because of this because if those guys find out about her who knows what they'll do and if that happens who knows what you and Dean will do. You gotta be patience man". Roman said.

Is one text gonna hurt?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, if they take your phone and go through it they'll put two and two together". Roman said.

"This is taking forever how did you guys manage this for so long". Seth said.

"At first it felt like eternity but we got the job done, it took a while but it was done and we helped and saved a lot of people doing it". Roman said.

"Part of me feels like i shouldn't have taken this job i should have let Dean do it". Seth said.

"Seth this is all part of the learning process man, this job takes a hell of a lot of time away from your life and you'll learn to manage it you won't manage in a short amount of time you only been at this for a few months. Plus imagine how Dean feels when he has to go undercover or go in the field that takes his time away from being with Lily but they both managed not to mention Dean's got enough on his plate as it is so he couldn't do it". Roman said.

"What do you mean Dean's got enough to deal with?" Seth asked.

"He's taking care of Lily, he's back at work, he's been busy". Roman said.

"You haven't by any chance talked to Dean or sent him a text have you?" Seth asked.

"No what would be my reason to contact Dean? I'm fine and you're fine why would i contact him". Roman replied.

"Rome just tell me the truth have you heard anything from Dean at all?" Seth asked.

"I said no Seth there's no reason for me to talk to Dean right now i'm focused on the job as you should be". Roman snapped.

Roman put his head down because he was agitated and tired, they have been up all night tracking down leads on the crew and they haven't gotten any sleep so they were both on edge.

"Seth i'm sorry i snapped at you but i would tell you if Dean contacted me for any reason i'd tell you". Roman said.

"I'm sorry too when you said Dean hadn't contacted you i should have believed you, it's just i wanna talk to Lily i miss my niece she's all i can think about right now. I wanna know how she's doing". Seth said.

"I know that Seth but i told you before you can't have any contact with her until this is over when this is done you can spend all the time you want with her and talk to her all day long but for now you need to focus on the job that's it". Roman said.

Before Seth could reply his phone rang with Wade's number so he got back into his character and answered it.

-Yeah. Seth answered.

-Tyler it's Wade i got a shipment coming in tonight at the docks be there. Wade said.

-Tonight at the docks when. Seth replied.

-Midnight don't be late. Wade said.

-You got it. Seth said.

Seth then hung his phone up then looked at Roman.

"He's got a shipment coming tonight at midnight on the docks". Seth said.

"We should get ready". Roman said.

"How?" Seth asked.

Roman pulled out a box of items and it was various things such as small webcams, ear buds, wires, etc.

"What's all that?" Seth asked.

"This is gonna help get our evidence for everything. Now these glasses have a webcam on them when you put them on everything you see will be sent back to HQ, the ear buds are so we can communicate with each other, the wire is for you to record everything he says. If were lucky we can have this wrapped up within a week if not sooner". Roman said.

"But what if he asks to see mine? What do i do?" Seth asked.

"We'll get the girls in the back and if he asks we'll be ready". Roman said.

Seth then called the girls and told them about the meet so they started to prepare as well as Seth and Roman.

FBI HQ

Cena is in his office when Jericho knocked on his door.

"Come in". Cena said.

Jericho then entered and stood in front of his boss.

"Sir i just got word from Reigns the meet is going down tonight we'll have eyes and hears on it. Did you want me to put a team together and send it to the location". Jericho said.

"No i'm sure Seth and Roman will be able to handle themselves if it gets bad we'll move in till then let them handle this". Cena said.

"Yes sir, Reigns will give me the signal when the meet is going down then i'll activate the cams and wires". Jericho said.

"Alright. Dismissed". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Jericho said.

Once Jericho left Dr. Ryder entered the room and sat down.

"Dr. Ryder what can i do for you". Cena said.

"I wanted to give you an update on Ambrose like you asked". Ryder said.

"Of course". Cena said.

"Agent Ambrose was hiding his feelings for months, he tried so hard to block out everything from everyone. He didn't want people to know he was scared and terrified". Ryder said.

"But why". Cena said.

"If you look at him he's a strong and tough man that's what he wants you to see, he doesn't like showing his emotions when i talked to him today he nearly broke down. He doesn't like talking about it or bringing it up in his eyes as long as it's not brought up in any kind of way he'll be fine". Ryder said.

"When do you think he'll be cleared for field duty?" Cena asked.

"When he's up too it you just gotta give him some time". Ryder said.

"How much time does he need?" Cena asked.

"As much as he needs it". Ryder said.

Meanwhile

Dean was making Lily some soup for lunch he had brought her down and laid her on the couch so she be closer if she needed him. While he was making the soup he was lost in his thoughts so he didn't hear Lily call him.

"Dad, dad, daddy". Lily said.

"Sorry sweetheart what is it". Dean said.

Lily bit her lip because she had heard her dad's therapy session but he doesn't know it.

"What is it sweetie, you can talk to me about anything you know that". Dean said.

"I know". Lily said.

"So what's on your mind sweetheart". Dean said.

"Do you ever get scared?" Lily asked.

Dean sighed he probably guessed that Lily heard him talking to Ryder earlier.

"Sometimes i do get scared. I get scared when i go in the field and i don't know what'll happen". Dean said.

"What are you most scared of dad?" Lily asked.

"Losing you". Dean said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Sweetheart when you were...kidnapped i thought i had lost you. But the moment i saw you those thoughts weren't on my mind anymore". Dean said.

Lily got up and hugged her father and he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly then kissing her head.

"I was scared too when they said they were gonna kill you i thought i had lost you". Lily cried.

Dean then felt his shirt getting soaked with tears so he rubbed Lily's back soothingly as she cried.

"It's alright sweetheart because you never have to worry about losing me ever i will always be around to protect you. I'll always be around to protect my baby". Dean said.

"I love you daddy". Lily said.

Dean kissed her head then replied. "I love you too baby girl".

While

Seth was still preparing for the meet while Roman was finishing up on the phone then there was a knock on the door which got the two men suspicious and confused so they both held their weapons by their sides while Seth opened the door and when he opened it he saw the female agents ready so he let them in, they were dressed in old worn out clothing, their hair was messed up and frizzed, they had put makeup on as dirt and cuts.

"Were ready when you are Seth". Bella said.

"Alright here's the plan for tonight while i deal with Wade and the others on the docks, Roman i want you to stay in the driver's seat of the van be ready to move when i say, girls just stay in the back of the van put when i give Roman the signal to tell him we're coming i want you to be afraid and scared". Seth said.

"Got it". The girls said.

"You got it but what's the signal?" Roman replied.

"I'll put my hair in a bun". Seth said.

"Let's get the van ready". Roman said.

"Did Cena clear it with the local PD?" Seth asked.

"Already done they won't make any appearances tonight". Roman said.

"Let's do this". Seth said.

(Skips time)

It's now after 11 so Seth, Roman along with the female agents are getting ready to get in the van heading for the docks Seth had texted Wade telling him that he's on the way. They arrived first and did a perimeter scan of the area and found it clear they then waited on Wade and his crew. It's now midnight and Seth's phone buzzed with a text from Wade.

-Were here. Wade.

"They're here". Seth said.

"Show time". Roman said.

Seth took a deep breath getting out the van heading towards Wade.

"Wade my man how's it going". Seth said.

"Tyler it's good to see you". Wade said.

"So where's the shipment?" Seth asked.

"Follow me". Wade said.

They then walked over and found one of the containers that just came in and Wade was opening it, the second it was opened Seth eyes went wide in pure shock.

"Oh my god". Seth quietly mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth looked wide eyed and in pure utter shock, when Wade had opened it he saw a bunch of young teenage girls some as old as Lily and some a few years older it made him wanna puke. Guys like this were kidnapping and selling people some as young as his niece he knew that this had to be stopped and he was the one to do it. He then coughed going back into his character.

"Quite impressive Wade i never seen a shipment this large before". Seth said.

"This is my biggest load yet". Wade said.

"Mine isn't as big as yours but i got one i gotta put my other calls out to get the rest of mine". Seth said.

"Well then let's see yours". Wade said.

"My what?" Seth asked.

"Your shipment". Wade said.

"Oh right of course". Seth said.

As they were walking towards the van Roman was inside looking around and when he saw Seth put his hair in a bun he got into position then told the girls to get ready, Roman was doing a perimeter scan of the area and just out the corner of his eye is a security guard for the docks.

"What the hell". Roman mumbled.

The security guard caught the group of people.

"Hey! This is private property!" The guard yelled.

Seth looked over towards Roman who signed for him to run to the van while Wade and his guys ran towards their car as they all sped away, Roman and Seth were on the way back to the motel and the whole ride there Roman noticed something wrong with his partner.

"Hey you alright man?" Roman asked.

"Those girls...some were as old as Lily some a few years older". Seth said.

"I told you this job isn't easy it never is and it never was, you will hear and see shit that will highly mess with your emotions". Roman said.

"If that ever happen to Lily i would kill someone". Seth said.

"You and Dean both". Roman said.

Wade and his crew were already back at his warehouse and they were all pissed.

"Does somebody wanna explain what the hell that was back there?!" Wade yelled.

"How were we supposed to know that security would be there?" Sheamus asked.

"Unless someone told them". Del Rio said.

"Like who". Rusev asked.

"The only people who knew about the meet was us, Tyler and Joe". Wade said.

"Maybe one of them is a cop". Del Rio said.

"Maybe". Wade said.

Meanwhile

Dean was still with Lily who has the flu still ever since talking with Dr. Ryder he has felt better, he hadn't had any nightmares so that was good his only fear in the world was that he'd lose his daughter and that wasn't gonna happen. One day while Lily is resting Dean was cleaning around the house then started making Lily some soup for when she woke up just then he heard a knock on his front door. His heart dropped already wondering about the undercover mission Seth and Roman were on. Were they ok? Were they alive? Did something happen to one of them? Many things roamed his mind and just as he opened the door he saw Cena.

"Director come in please". Dean said.

"Thank you, i was wondering if we could talk Dean". Cena said.

"Sure sure". Dean said.

They went into the kitchen and Dean poured coffee for him and his boss.

"So how's the mission going? Any word". Dean said in a low voice.

"We got word last night i'm waiting for Reigns to report in now". Cena said.

"That's good". Dean said.

"Dean that's not what i wanted to talk to you about". Cena said.

"So what is it that you wanna talk to me about?" Dean asked.

"When i had Dr. Ryder speak with you about what's going on it got me thinking about something". Cena said.

"What". Dean replied.

"It's your choice of course and i won't sign off without your say so". Cena said.

"I'm lost here". Dean said.

"I'm giving you a choice, you can stay at the FBI and continue doing what you're doing or you can retire and be with your daughter. It's up to you Dean". Cena said.

While

Seth and Roman just arrived at the motel and the second Seth was out he puked in the bushes then wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Hey you alright?" Roman asked.

"I'll be fine". Seth said.

The girls went back to their room while Seth and Roman went inside, Roman then called Cena to give him the status report of the job once he was finished he noticed Seth was still a bit upset.

"Hey you ok?" Roman asked.

"That was really real Rome i mean how can somebody do that to somebody so innocent". Seth replied.

"People are cruel and sick in this world". Roman said.

"When i did that to Lily did you think i was a sick and cruel person?" Seth asked.

"At the time yes but over the past few months you changed, you went from hating Dean's guts to being our friend and being Lily's uncle". Roman said.

Roman then got up to take a shower and during that time Seth was watching tv he had heard Roman's phone go off and thinking it's Cena he picks it up it's really a text from Dean.

-Everything is good here. How about you guys? Dean.

Seth got pissed but put the phone down as he left it, Roman had lied to him about talking with Dean so after his partner is finished he was gonna talk to him. After 20 minutes the bathroom door opened with steam coming out Roman came out with his hair in a bun as he was wearing a white t shirt and shorts he went to grab his phone and couldn't find it.

"Looking for this". Seth said holding the phone.

"Dammit Seth give that back i have to see if Cena called". Roman said.

"Oh he didn't but you did get a text though. From Dean". Seth said in anger.

"Seth it's not what it looks like". Roman said.

"Then what the hell is it Roman?! You lied to me this whole time about talking with Dean and this whole time i could have talked to him or my niece!" Seth yelled.

"Ok first you need to calm your ass down second i never even texted him". Roman said.

"Then what's this". Seth showing the text.

Roman snatched his phone away from him and locked it.

"You had no right going through my stuff". Roman said.

"Oh but you all have a right to go through my stuff and put me under surveillance". Seth said.

"That is completely different, those were the conditions of your parole it was either that or you riot in prison for the rest of your life". Roman said.

"You had no right to keep this from me i have a right to know if Dean gets in contact with you, i need to know my niece is safe". Seth argued.

"You know she safe Seth she's with a highly trained FBI agent who's her father she's fine and who cares if Dean calls that is going to distract us from the job which we need to be focused on so enough of this childish argument and get over yourself i told you when this is finished you will see Lily again till then you can't. And the next time you go through any of my personal stuff again i will kick your ass". Roman said.

Before Seth could speak his phone rang with Wade's number so they held off on their argument while Seth answered his phone.

-Hey Wade what's going on? Seth asked.

-Tyler we need to meet. Wade said.

Seth looked confused as he put the phone on speaker so Roman can hear.

-Is everything alright? Seth asked.

-When we meet we'll talk. Wade said.

-When do you want to meet? Seth asked.

-2 hours at the warehouse. Don't be late. Wade said.

The phone then went out making both men confused.

"What was that about?" Seth asked.

"I don't know but if this does go bad we can't be wired or have anything on us to show that we are feds because if that happens trust me they will kill us". Roman said.

While the two were preparing for this meet Seth felt guilty about going through Roman's phone.

"Hey Rome". Seth said.

"What is it Seth". Roman replied.

"I'm sorry for going through your phone, all i want is to talk to Lily and hear her voice that's all when i saw that text from Dean i thought you had been talking to him the whole time since we left". Seth said.

"I'm sorry too you said if Dean contacted me to tell you but i knew if i told you that you would freak out because you would think something was wrong but i'm giving him a status update too because once he comes back he's going undercover too so i'm catching him up with what's going on". Roman said.

"When he comes back? Where is he?" Seth asked.

"Cena put him out for a few days to talk to someone". Roman said.

"Like a shrink?" Seth asked.

"Yes". Roman said.

"But why". Seth said.

"We don't have time Seth we need to know why Wade wants to meet". Roman said.

"Your right". Seth said.

The partners made sure that their FBI credentials couldn't be found in case the room was ransacked and they made sure that they weren't wired or had anything on them to give them away then they head out. The two hours went by pretty quick then once they got to the warehouse both men got out looking around and they both got a gut feeling something wasn't right once they got inside they were ambushed as they were both hit with metal pipes to the ribs then they were dragged away being tied up once they were separated Wade went in to see Seth holding a bat in his hand.

"Now Tyler i'm only asking this one time only before things get a bit ugly". Wade said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seth asked.

"When we were on the docks and that security guard showed up it got me thinking only a few people knew about the meet, me and my crew along with you and that body guard of yours". Wade said.

"Ok what's that got to do with anything?" Seth asked.

"Are you a cop?" Wade asked.

Meanwhile

Dean was shocked at what his boss told him, he could continue working or retire to be with Lily he wasn't sure on what to do. He wanted to continue working because working for the FBI was his dream job but Lily was still more important to him than any job. Lily was feeling a lot better after a day or so when she went to school one day he went to see at his office.

"Dean what can i do for you". Ryder said.

"I was hoping i can talk to you". Dean said.

"Sure, sure come in". Ryder said.

Dean sat down on the couch while Ryder sat in his chair.

"So what is it that you wanna talk about Dean". Ryder said.

"The other day the Director came over to talk to me". Dean said.

"What did he want to talk to you about". Ryder said.

"He said that i had a choice, i could stay at the FBI or i could retire and be with my daughter. I don't know how to answer that". Dean said.

"Why". Ryder said.

"Well ever since i could remember i always wanted to work for the FBI and now that i got the opportunity i don't wanna let it go. But Lily she's more important to me than a job, i could always get another job anywhere but i can never get another daughter, i could never get another child as special as Lily. She's my life, my world, i would die for her in a split second, there isn't anything i wouldn't do for her. She's my little girl". Dean said.

"I think a real question is what do you want Dean? What do you want to do? Do you still want to work with the FBI or do you wanna stay at home with your daughter?" Ryder questioned.

"I wanna do both i wanna still work with the FBI and be with my daughter i mean I've been doing it this long". Dean said.

"So why not settle down". Ryder replied.

"I'm not used to staying at home all day while she's at school if i don't do something during the day i'll go nuts". Dean said.

"But again it's all what you want". Ryder said.

"What i want? I think what i want is to provide for my daughter with a good, safe, and stable life and help put the criminal of this earth behind bars". Dean said.

"I think you made your choice your gonna stay with the FBI". Ryder said.

"Yes i am". Dean said.

Dean's phone then rang and he checked it, it was Lily's school but when he dropped her off she was fine what could be wrong?

"Could i take this it's my daughter's school". Dean said.

"Sure". Ryder said.

Dean went into the hallway to answer his phone.

-Hello. Dean answered.

-Mr. Ambrose this is the principal of the school i was wondering if Lily was at home sick. The principal said.

-She was fine when i dropped her off this morning. Dean replied.

-Well she never went to her other classes today and we haven't been able to find her. The principal said.

Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach, where could have Lily gone? He knew this had to have been a mistake because his daughter never skipped school or cut class unless she was sick or something was seriously wrong.

-What do you mean you haven't been able to find her? Where did she go? Dean asked.

-We don't know she had English for first period then after that we looked everywhere and couldn't find her. The principal said.

-I'm on my way. Dean said.

Dean then hung his phone up and told Ryder that he would reschedule with him on the way to the school Dean called his daughter's phone like crazy.

"Come on Lily pick up, pick up the phone for god sake". Dean muttered.

After the second time it was answered on the third ring.

-Hello. Lily sniffed.

When Dean had heard that he knew his daughter was crying and he wanted to know why.

-Lily, what's wrong baby? Why aren't you at school? Dean asked gently.

-I didn't wanna be there anymore daddy i couldn't handle it. Lily sniffed.

-Sweetheart where are you? Are you safe? Dean asked.

-I-I'm at home in my room can you come home please daddy. Lily said.

-I'm on my way sweetheart. Dean said.

Dean then turned his car around heading home to his daughter.

While

Seth was shocked at what Wade asked him.

"Are you a cop?" Wade asked.

"What? No why would i be a cop". Seth replied.

-Because no one else knew about the meet except me and my boys along with you and Joe besides we paid the workers to be off for the night". Wade said.

"Well maybe one showed up anyway". Seth said.

Wade then took the bat as he was admiring it then took it full force to Seth's rib cage hitting it hard.

"Are you a cop?" Wade asked.

"No...i'm...not...a...cop". Seth said between breaths.

"Del Rio go check on Joe for me and see if he'll talk". Wade said.

Del Rio left to see Roman while Seth is being question, in another room Roman was handcuffed to a chair so he went down in his back pockets to retrieve a pin and began uncuffing his wrist, he stopped when he heard the door open.

"What is all this? Why are you doing this? I thought we were on the same page". Roman said.

"My boss thinks either you or Tyler is a cop and i came here for the truth". Del Rio said.

"We are not cops trust me, i mean do we look like cops?" Roman replied.

Del Rio had picked up a pipe and held it but what he didn't know is that Roman was out of his handcuffs and just as Del Rio went to make a move Roman had caught the pipe grabbing it from the other man then began fighting him as this went in the hallway then Wade came out leaving the door open as Seth saw what was happening.

"Hey knock it off!". Wade yelled.

The two men stopped and Wade went up approaching Roman getting in his face.

"You wanna tell me what in the hell that was". Wade said.

"He shouldn't have came at me, let this be known right now. Whoever comes out me will get the shit beat out of them". Roman said in a deep voice.

Just then Sheamus and Rusev came back in looking at their boss.

"Well". Wade said.

"We didn't find anything except a bunch of bad tv and crappy food other than that they're clean. Neither one of them are cops". Sheamus said.

"You went through our room?" Roman asked.

"Just had to make sure i was being double crossed". Wade said.

"Well you're not now let Tyler go or you will see my bad side again". Wade said.

"Let him go". Wade said.

Del Rio went in to untie him as he limped out holding his ribs which were possibly either broken or bruised, Roman went to help him up then Wade stood in front of them.

"Well till next time gents". Wade said.

He shook their hands as they left, Seth was in unimaginable pain it hurt like a bitch!

"Seth are you alright?" Roman asked.

"M-my ribs". Seth said in pain.

"They're probably either bruised if not broken let's get back". Roman said.

Seth nodded as he still held his ribs.

While

Dean made it back home and rushed inside going to his daughter's room to find out it's locked.

"Lily, sweetheart it's me can you open up". Dean called through the door.

He heard a 'click' and Lily opened the door and her blue eyes were blood shot from crying as she ran back to her bed burying her face in the pillow Dean couldn't stand to see his little girl in so much emotional pain so he sat down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sweetheart tell me what happened today". Dean said gently.

Lily sat up and wiped at her eyes but kept her head down.

"For English we had to write about a memory and make it a story, when i looked at the paper my mind went blank and i-i started to remember back to what happened i couldn't h-handle it after that so i left and came home". Lily explained.

"Sweetheart why didn't you just call me and ask me to pick you up, when they called and said you weren't there i thought something had happened to you". Dean said.

"I wanted to but i couldn't i was crying so much i could barely talk". Lily sniffed.

"Come here baby". Dean said opening his arms.

Lily then latched onto her father holding on tightly to his shirt sobbing as he held her rubbing her back soothingly, he knew she needed to talk to someone just like he did.

"It's alright sweetheart shh it's alright now baby, everything's ok now daddy's here daddy's got you. You're safe sweetie, you're safe". Dean soothed.

Lily had cried herself to sleep in Dean's arms so he gently laid her down but just as he was putting her down Lily whimpered clutching to him more so he hushed her then he laid down with her curled into his side as if she were a little girl again. He was stroking her hair to calm her like he did when she was younger, once he knew she was sound asleep he gently moved releasing her from him then covered her up he then kissed her head and shut her door behind her he pulled out Dr. Ryder's card then decided to see if he'll see Lily. He went and got his phone and dialed his number.

"Dr. Ryder,it's Dean i was wondering if you could see my daughter". Dean said.

Meanwhile

Roman was helping Seth tape his ribs then once that was finished Roman had cleaned the room from when Wade's guys ransacked it but they were lucky because none of their credentials were found.

"They find anything?" Seth asked.

"Nope we're still good". Roman said.

"Thank god". Seth said.

"The real question is how are you feeling?" Roman asked.

"I'll be ok but this pain is a bitch". Seth said.

"I'll run out and get some pain meds for you, we need to restock up on some stuff anyway". Roman said.

"Sounds good". Seth said.

Roman left and once he was gone Seth pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts and found Lily's number deciding if he should call it or not, instead of calling her number he calls another number.

-Yeah? A voice answered.

-Hey Dean it's me. Seth replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth was laying on his bed when he reached for his phone calling a number.

-Yeah? A voice answered.

-Hey Dean it's me. Seth said.

-Seth? Aren't you suppose to be on your case? Dean asked.

-I just wanted to call and check in, how's Lily doing? Seth replied.

-She's doing ok, Seth you shouldn't have called i know you wanted to check in but this could seriously either blow your cover or get your ass in serious trouble. Dean said.

Before Seth could reply Roman walked in to see him then glared at him.

-I'll call you back. Seth said.

Seth hung his phone up and sat it beside him.

"Seth that better have been Cena or i will kick your ass". Roman said.

"It was Dean, i wanted to check in on him and Lily". Seth said.

"God dammit Seth what the hell is wrong with you! I told you that you are not to get in contact with them until it's over!" Roman yelled.

"You don't know what i'm going through! Alright ever since i found out that Lily is my niece i tried everyday for months to build a relationship with her. After everything i did to her i didn't know if she would even look at me let alone trust me i have no family whatsoever anywhere ok she's the only family i have left. You don't know what it's like to go through what i went through ok". Seth snapped.

Roman sighed and sat down holding his head in his hands.

"Actually i do know what it's like just in a different manner". Roman said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked.

"This happened before i joined the Bureau, i was a detective down in Pensacola i was working a major crime bust and we were so close till one day i'm at the office and my phone rings. The gang we were tracking they had my son i did everything to get him back, after i saved him my now ex wife couldn't take it so she filed for sole custody of him and won't even let me get visitation she packed him and her stuff moved out. I can't ever see my son again all because of that one time, she won't let me talk to him or anything". Roman explained sadly.

Seth was shocked and he sat down with tears in his own eyes.

"Rome i'm so sorry that happened". Seth said.

"I haven't seen him since that day i don't know where they are or if he's even safe. That's why i told you don't contact Dean or Lily until this is over because it could happen to her Dean could pack Lily and go somewhere else without telling you a thing, and you probably wouldn't be able to find them because Dean can drop off the grid without a trace and it will be hard as hell looking for him". Roman said.

"Have you tried looking for them?" Seth asked.

"She said if i tried she call the cops on me and I'd lose my job but what she didn't know is that when i started working with the FBI i did try and look for them". Roman said.

"And?" Seth replied.

"I know where they are". Roman said.

Meanwhile

Dean was still taking time off and today he was taking Lily to see , Dean glanced over at his daughter during the car ride.

"You alright sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Do i have to do this dad?" Lily replied.

"Sweetheart you have to talk to someone, anyone it will help you". Dean said.

"I don't like talking about it". Lily said.

"I know baby but if you talk about it you might feel better". Dean said.

"Did you talk about it?" Lily asked.

"Yeah i felt better about it". Dean said.

"I don't like talking about it because i don't want to remember it anymore". Lily said.

"I promise when you do talk about it you will feel better". Dean said.

Lily just nodded as they continued the way to the office and once they got there Dean signed Lily in as they waited then came out.

"Dean nice to see you". Ryder said shaking his hand.

"Same here. Dr. Ryder this is my daughter Lily". Dean said.

"Hi Lily". said.

"Hi". Lily said shyly.

"Let's go get started shall we". Ryder said.

Just as Lily went in Dean was about to follow but Ryder had stopped him.

"Dean i think it's best if Lily did this by herself i'll come get you if she needs you". Ryder said.

"I don't want her to go through this by herself". Dean said.

"She won't because she has you as a wonderful, loving, and caring father". Ryder said.

"You'll get me the second she needs me?" Dean asked.

"Yes". Ryder said.

Dean then sat down and pulled his phone out to check it while Lily was in with Ryder.

"So Lily why don't you start". Ryder said.

While

Seth stared in shock at what Roman had said.

"What do you mean you know where they are?" Seth asked.

"Just that she went back to her maiden name and changed his last name to her's i know where they live". Roman said.

"So what are you waiting for? Go and talk to her". Seth said.

"It's not that simple Seth". Roman said.

"What else is wrong then". Seth said.

"When me and Ashley got divorced she put a restraining order against me i can't go near them at all". Roman said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Roman". Seth said.

"Take it from a guy like me Seth keep your work life away from your personal life because the second something happens it's over, if Lily gets involved in any of this Dean might either kill you and whoever is involved, take Lily and leave the state and you wouldn't see her again. Anything could happen Seth that's why my ex doesn't want me around she blamed what happened to him on me and my job". Roman said.

"I never thought of that and just the thought of me not seeing Lily would kill me". Seth said.

"So after this don't do it again because all it takes is for them to put two and two together then they will go after Lily and do god knows what to her, i don't think you would want that on your conscious". Roman said.

"I just wanted to hear her voice Rome, i wanted to know how she's doing or if she's ok that's all". Seth said.

"I know that Seth but you can't do that while being undercover because you can blow your cover and the whole operation can be shut down then you would possibly lose your job and might go back to jail to serve out your sentence". Roman said.

Before Seth could speak his phone rang with Wade's number s he cleared his voice getting back into character.

-Yeah. Seth answered.

-Tyler it's Wade we need to talk. Wade said.

Seth looked over at Roman and put the phone on speaker.

-Is everything ok? Seth asked.

-I want to see your shipment then we can talk deals. Wade said.

-Sure, when do you want to do it. Seth said.

-Tomorrow night. Midnight. Bring it to my warehouse. Wade said.

-You got it man. Seth said.

The phone then went out.

"I think i'm gonna need more help for this because if i only show up with the girls i have he's gonna know something is up". Seth said.

"I'll see if Cena can send a few more agents to help". Roman said.

He then pulled out his phone to call his boss.

-Cena. Cena answered.

-Sir it's Reigns. Roman said.

-Reigns status update. Cena said.

-So far Wade thought me and Seth were cops but we proved we weren't he then just called Seth back asking for another meet only this time he wants to see Seth's shipment. Roman said.

-Anything else? Cena asked.

-Is it possible to send a few more female agents and possibly some back up weapons for the meet? Roman asked.

-I'll see what i can do. Cena said.

-Thank you sir. Roman said.

Roman then hung his phone up then looked over at Seth who was staring at a picture on his phone then patted his hand on the younger man shoulder.

"It'll be alright Seth i promise". Roman said.

"I hope so". Seth muttered.

Meanwhile

Lily is in with Dr. Ryder for a session and in her mind she hopes this'll work.

"Alright Lily let's begin". Ryder said.

"What do you wanna know?" Lily asked.

"Why don't you tell me something about you like what you like to do in your free time". Ryder said.

"I like to read, write, sing, spend time with my dad and uncles". Lily said.

"What kind of stuff would you do with your dad?" Ryder asked.

"He teaches me how to fight, we go camping some times". Lily said.

"Your dad told me that your not sleeping very well is that true". Ryder said.

Lily's eyes then were stinging and burning with tears just as a lump was forming in her throat.

"It's alright Lily take your time". Ryder said gently.

Lily then coughed clearing her throat. "Yeah it's true".

"Do you have nightmares about what happened?" Ryder asked.

"All the time. Sometimes i would wake up either screaming or crying, sometimes i would wake up in a panic, it's like they never end". Lily said.

"Have you told anyone? Your dad maybe". Ryder said.

"No i thought i could handle it on my own for a while but i can't. I just don't wanna burden him with this he has enough going on i didn't wanna add more to it". Lily said.

"Lily i'm pretty sure that if you tell your dad he will help you that's part of his job as your father". Ryder said.

"I just been to scared to tell him or even say anything". Lily said.

"Why's that". Ryder said.

"If i don't think about what happened it's like it never happened but if i bring it up all i do is cry and cry". Lily said.

"It's alright to cry about it what happened to you was a very scary and emotional experience". Ryder said.

"The other day at school in my English class we had to write a story about a memory then my whole body froze, my hand wouldn't move i just looked at the piece of paper with no emotion then all those memories about what happened flooded back in my head so after that i ran home and locked myself in my room. I want the nightmares to stop and i want the flashbacks to stop". Lily said choking up.

Ryder then handed the young girl some tissue as she wiped her eyes.

"Would you like me to get your dad?" Ryder asked gently.

"Yes please". Lily sobbed.

Ryder then got up and went to the hallway to get Dean who was still on his phone, when Dean heard the door open he saw Ryder and he shot up out of his seat.

"Lily would like to see you now". Ryder said.

Dean didn't need to be told again he went in and saw his daughter crying in her hands then he went and sat beside her gathering her in his arms.

"Daddy". Lily cried clutching his shirt.

"It's alright baby it's alright, everything's alright sweetheart your safe. Your safe sweetheart, daddy's got you baby daddy's got you". Dean soothed her.

"Dean i think you should spend more time with your daughter, during that time i want you to talk with each other she has stuff to get off her chest just as well as you do". Ryder said.

"Right". Dean said.

"I hope to see you in a week Dean". Ryder said.

"Alright. Let's go sweetheart". Dean said.

Lily got up and went out with Dean behind her as they headed home.

FBI HQ

Cena had just gotten off the phone with Roman so he calls for a meeting in the conference room with his agents.

"Alright everyone i just got confirmation from Reigns that Wade is ready to see Seth's shipment so here's what i need. Jericho i need you to get weapons put together and make sure they have trackers in them we don't won't to be going in blind". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Jericho said.

"Second, i need a few more female agents for this so agents Lee, Naomi, Paige, and Banks, you are going to be with Seth undercover as girls he smuggled in. Reigns knows to report in so if anything goes wrong you tell him and he'll tell me. Understood". Cena said.

"Yes sir". The girls said.

"Good now everyone you know what your jobs are get to them". Cena said.

"Yes sir". The agents said.

Meanwhile

Seth and Roman were preparing for the meet and Seth didn't know there was a lot that had to be done just then there was a knock on the door getting both men suspicious so they went for their weapons holding them to their sides then Roman opened it to see the female agents.

"Ladies come in". Roman said.

"So what's the plan stan". Bella said.

"The meet is tomorrow night at midnight on the docks, i called Cena to see if he can send some more agents and possibly some weapons for this to go down i'm waiting for him to call back". Roman said.

"I'll be meeting with Wade again you guys are to stay in the van with Reigns". Seth added.

Once that was over with everyone kept getting prepared for the meet then after a couple hours there was another knock on the door so Seth got his weapon getting up to open it to see the other agents there with a couple duffle bags of weapons.

"Come in". Seth said.

The other agents came in to greet each other.

"Let's do this". Agent Lee said.


	7. Chapter 7

All of the agents gathered around going over the plan.

"Alright Roman is gonna be in the driver seat waiting on the signal from me, you girls are gonna stay in the back and your gonna act scared and terrified you'll see a sign from me knowing to keep going. Then i'll show him the weapons and we should be done". Seth said.

"You sure this is gonna work Rollins?" Agent Lee asked.

"It should then we wait to see if he show his". Seth said.

"Let's do this". Paige said.

Meanwhile

Ever since the meeting with Ryder Dean has tried to get Lily to open up but she refused, Dean was taking Lily to school one day he kept glancing between her and the road once he pulled up to the school Lily kissed his cheek before getting out.

"Have a good day sweetheart". Dean said.

"You too dad". Lily said.

Lily walked in the school as Dean drove off to the office when he got there Cena pulled him into this office.

"You wanted to see me sir". Dean said.

"Yes, you know that Seth and Roman are undercover". Cena started.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with me". Dean said.

"I want you going in as Seth's handler". Cena said.

Dean had thought about it but he still wasn't comfortable about leaving Lily by herself quite yet and he barely trusted anybody to stay with her the only two he mainly trusted were out on a case.

"Dean look i know what your thinking your not ready to leave your daughter just yet but i'm sure that if she needs you we'll pull you out and send another agent in and if you don't want to do it i completely understand". John said.

"How'd you do it? After Hunter had gotten you?" Dean asked.

John cleared his throat because he remembered getting away from Hunter and just in time.

"It took time Dean time and it'll still take time for both of you, what happened was a very emotional time for you and Lily especially her but just give it time and she'll come around". Cena said.

"How much time though?" Dean asked.

"As much time as she'll need. But look if you don't wanna do it i completely understand i can find someone else to do it". John said.

"I'll do it sir just when i go i want an agent with my daughter at all times, i want someone to stay with her at my house, i want someone at her school, i don't want her taken from me again if i gotta pull in all my favors i'll do it. I just can't lose her". Dean said.

"Consider it done. Jericho will get started on your profile and tomorrow morning you'll be going in". John said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

"But if you do change your mind let me know". John said.

"Yes sir, i'm gonna go see Dr. Ryder for a few minutes if that's alright". Dean said.

"That's fine take all the time you need". John said.

"Thank you sir". Dean said.

"Your welcome". Cena said.

Dean then got up to leave the office as he then called Ryder and told him that he was on his way and since he was only a few floors up it couldn't hurt to get some stuff off his chest. After a couple of minutes he was there.

"Dean hi come in please". Ryder said.

"Thanks". Dean said.

Once the two men are in the office they sat down.

"So what brings you by?" Ryder asked.

"I'm going back in the field". Dean said,

"Really? How do you feel about that?" Ryder asked.

"It's like what i'm meant to do i wanted this job ever since i was a kid and when i was pulled from the field i was going out of my mind. I love my daughter to death she will always be number one to me but i want to go out and continue to do what i do and that's keeping her safe, keeping the streets safe, and bringing in the bad sons of bitches". Dean said.

"How does Lily feel about this?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know i haven't told her yet but i know she'll probably be scared and afraid of me leaving but i'm coming back. I will always come back to her". Dean said.

Meanwhile

Roman had just gotten a call from Cena saying that Dean will join them soon.

"Alright guys that was Cena". Roman started.

"What he say?" Seth asked.

"Dean's going to be joining us he's going to be your handler Seth, he didn't say exactly when he's coming but we should be on the look out'. Roman said.

"So what should we do now?" Naomi asked.

"For now we wait on them to call about a deal". Seth said.

Just then Seth's phone rang so everybody got quiet.

-Yeah this is Tyler. Seth answered.

-Tyler it's Wade there's a deal going down tomorrow night. Midnight down on the docks be there. Wade said in his heavy British accent.

-You got it. Seth said.

Seth hung his phone up and looked over at his team.

"We got work to do". Seth said.

After Dean's session with Ryder he went to pick Lily up from school and the whole way he was trying to find a way to tell her he's going back into the field he knew she wouldn't take it well he just hopes he can come up with something fast. Once he pulled up to the school Lily got in a nd put her seat belt on.

"How was your day sweetheart". Dean said.

"It was fine same stuff different day". Lily said.

Dean then began the drive to his house when he decided to break the news now.

"Sweetheart i have something to tell you". Dean said.

"Is everything ok? Dad tell me it's not Uncle Seth please". Lily said getting worked up.

"No baby he's fine but i just want you to know i'm going back into the field". Dean said.

"Y-you are?" Lily asked.

"I am starting tomorrow so while i'm in the field somebody is going to be with you at all times, and if you need me just call me i'll come back". Dean said.

"So your going to help Uncle Seth or something?" Lily asked.

"It's something like that i'll be back in a few days but if you need me for anything call me and i'll come back". Dean said.

Lily had mixed emotions about the whole situation but she then replied. "You'll be ok right?"

"Sweetheart i'll be just fine i promise". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

They continued the drive home and as he always did Dean did a perimeter scan of the area then went inside and just after he shut the door Lily threw her arms around his torso burying her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I don't want you to go". Lily muttered.

"Baby i'll be ok i promise i'll be sure to check in with you". Dean said.

"I'm afraid". Lily whispered.

"Why, honey why are you afraid". Dean asked.

"You might not come back". Lily whispered.

When Lily put her head down she was too upset to face Dean so he gently took her chin and looked at her with a gentle look.

"Hey i always come back to you this won't be any different". Dean said.

"I-it's just after last time...i thought you did die". Lily said with a sob.

"Come here baby". Dean said.

Dean brought his little girl into his arms holding her in a tight and protective hold then kissed the top of her head.

"Lily, sweetheart i want you to listen to me carefully alright". Dean said gently pulling her away. She nodded as she looked up with teary eyes at her father as he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"You know that if ever i have to go out i will always come back to you, don't i always come back?" Dean asked.

"Yeah". Lily said.

"This time isn't any different, it'll take a few days but if you need me for anything you just call me and i'll come home alright". Dean said.

"Alright". Lily said.

"I promise it'll only take a few days so while i'm gone an agent is going to stay with you at all times alright, someone will be guarding you school, you will be safe". Dean said.

"But i feel safe with you, Uncle Roman, and Uncle Seth". Lily said.

"I know honey i know but i promise we'll do our best to finish this quickly as possible". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

After dinner was made and finished Lily had went up to bed while Dean stayed awake for a little bit just thinking lost in his thoughts, the next morning Dean awoke to the smell of coffee, eggs, and bacon in the air, he got up and realized he had fallen asleep on the couch so he got up to see his daughter cooking in the kitchen.

"Morning dad". Lily said.

"Morning sweetheart, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I thought i'd make you breakfast before you leave". Lily said.

"Thank you sweetheart but you didn't have to do that". Dean said.

"I know but i wanted to". Lily said.

He then kissed her head once he was finished he went to change since they had to leave soon, after Dean changed the father and daughter had headed out they were then pulling up to the school and Dean stopped.

"Alright sweetheart i'm gonna see you in a few days alright". Dean said.

"Alright daddy". Lily said.

He then kissed her head for a moment then she replied. "I love you daddy".

"I love you too baby". Dean said.

She then kissed his cheek and got out going inside the school, once Dean knew she was inside he then drove to the FBI office so he can go and get this case done so he can get back to his little girl. He wasn't even gone yet and he already missed her. Once he got there he went up to get his new identity for the case and just as he walked into the squad Jericho was there with his folder.

"Dean here is your new identity, Your Jon Moxley, you are a handler, you bring people, weapons, drugs, and other stuff in. Seth is your buyer. Once you meet up with the other they'll tell you more". Jericho said.

"Thanks. Where's Cena?" Dean replied.

"Up in his office". Jericho said.

"Thanks again". Dean said.

The other agent nodded and went about his way while Dean went to go see his boss so he knocked on the door first then heard a 'come in' so he entered the room.

"Ambrose what can i do for you?" Cena asked.

"I was heading out on the assignment today. I want to make sure that Lily will be safe while i'm undercover, i want someone on her and with her at all times". Dean said.

"Don't worry she'll be safe Dean, when she gets out of school she'll be going into a safe house with guards watching her 24 hours while your out. Nobody won't get near her. I give you my word". Cena said.

"If anything happens to her i'm holding you responsible". Dean said.

"I understand Dean. You should get going there's a meet going down tonight you should be there". Cena said.

"Alright". Dean said.

Dean then got the location where Seth and the other agents are holding up so he got his over night bag and headed out the whole time he couldn't stop thinking about Lily and leaving her. Seth and Roman were going over the game plan with the girls.

"Cena said that Dean should be here soon, he's going to be a handler going by Jon Moxley. That's all i got right now". Roman said.

Just then there was a knock at the door so Roman went to answer it and it was no other than Dean.

"Hey what's up man?" Roman asked bro hugging him.

"Nothing much so what do you say, let's crack this case". Dean said.

"Dean how's it going? How's Lily?" Seth asked.

"She's fine, a bit afraid that i was leaving but that was to be expected. Let's focus on the case". Dean said.

"Let's do it". Seth said.

After going over the plan it was time for them to meet with Wade and they all knew there roles, once they got on the docks they immediately got in character. They then saw Wade and his crew coming.

"Wade my man how's it going?" Seth asked.

"Tyler nice to see you again and who's your friend". Wade replied.

"The name's Jon Moxley i'm his handler but i wouldn't mind doing business with other people". Dean said.

"What other people?" Sheamus asked.

"The kind of people that has money. You got money i can get you anything. People, weapons, drugs, you name i can get it". Dean said giving a small smirk.

"Let's talk business then...Jon". Wade said.

"Let's talk business i'm all ears". Dean said.


	8. Chapter 8

Once all the agents had went back to the motel they were exhausted, the girls went right to their room and went to bed while the guys stayed up in their room drinking beers.

"So Dean how's Lily?" Seth asked.

Dean sighed. "Seth she's fine don't worry about her right now she's safe and protected all you have to worry about is the case then once it's done you can spend all the time you want with her till then keep your head in the game". He told the younger agent.

"Aren't you worried about her?" He asked.

"Yeah but i told Cena that if she needs me to pull me out". Dean said.

"That's it? The second she calls your gone?" Seth asked.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Seth. "Something you wanna say Seth? Cause now's the time".

"Why'd you leave her? Knowing she still scared?" Seth asked.

"And who's part of the reason she's still scared? You have no idea the emotional pain you caused her, i woke up for weeks not days weeks and hear her scream, cry and fight in her sleep because of a nightmare and why? All because of you and Hunter wanting revenge on me for putting your sorry asses in prison. You didn't have to involve her Seth you didn't, do you know she flinches whenever someone barely even touches her, she cut school one day because she couldn't take it. She has to fight going to sleep at night because she doesn't want to have the nightmares hell i had to put her in therapy to get her to talk about it. And it's all because of you". Dean spat with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Alright! That's enough out of the both of you!" Roman yelled.

"I don't need to be reminded of what i did in the past infact i don't need this shit i'm outta here". Seth spat back.

"Seth you walk out that door you're violating your probation". Roman said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"One terms of your probation is you help us with any case we have and since you volunteered yourself for this case you ain't getting out that easily. So if you walk out that door i call Cena and you go back to prison to serve your sentence now get your ass back over here and sit the hell down". Roman said.

Seth glared over at Dean but still listened to Roman so he plopped down in his seat and drank some of his beer.

Meanwhile

Lily was in another safe house where she wouldn't be in danger like before there are two agents outside while two remained inside with her, she was up in her room while the agents are doing a perimeter check as always. They had ordered take out for the night, after dinner Lily had went up to her room after wishing the agents good night.

"She's a good kid". Mendez said.

"She is, it's terrible what happened to her". Bella said.

After the agents had went to bed Lily tried to stay awake so she wouldn't have anymore nightmares and she couldn't stay awake much longer she was reading a book and her eyes started to droop just as the book slowly started to fall from her grasp soon she had fell asleep. After she had fell asleep she began whimpering, tossing and turning, she then awoke with a start as tears streamed down her face she desperately wanted her father but she remembered that he was on a case so she pulled her cell phone off the side table and dialed his number hoping he'd still be awake.

-Yeah. Dean answered.

-Daddy? Lily asked.

While

There was still some kind of heat between Seth and Dean after the intense argument, since Seth couldn't leave the room for other than business Dean stepped outside for some air as he let his mind be free from every thought he looked up at the night time sky admiring the stars and the bright full moon as it shined down on everything. He was broken from his thoughts by his phone ringing he didn't check the caller ID he thought it was Cena or one of the other back at HQ.

-Yeah. Dean answered.

-Daddy? Lily asked.

Dean felt his heart drop and his face paling some, Lily never calls him while he's on a case unless something is seriously wrong.

-Lily, baby are you alright? What's wrong? Dean asked.

-I had another nightmare and i wanted to hear your voice. I can call you right now right? Lily replied.

-Yeah sweetheart you can call me anytime you know that. Dean said.

-Dad when are you coming back? Lily asked.

-In a couple days baby i promise. Dean said.

-I miss you daddy. Lily said.

-I miss you too baby. Dean said.

-I'm gonna try and go back to sleep, good night daddy i love you. Lily said.

-Good night sweetheart i love you too. Dean said.

Dean then hung his phone up just as Seth came outside.

"I'm sorry for what i said Seth". Dean said.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, i'm so worried about Lily i'm not focusing on the case". Seth said.

"Seth i get your worried about her i'm worried about her all the time when i'm out in the field like now, i can't be there to hug and comfort her because she had a nightmare. It's my job as her father to always look out for her, watch her, protect her, guide her through life so she doesn't make the same mistake i made, i know you worry about her too ever since that night i told you that she was your niece you made it your life mission to worry about her and protect her but i'm here for that too, i know you're just getting to know her and that's fine but when your out in the field you have to push those thoughts aside and focus on the job at hand then once the job is done you can spend all the time you want with Lily". Dean said.

"I still have nightmares about everything Dean, the kidnapping, me holding a gun to her head, all of it, i can't make them stop and it's like i'm so close to killing her in the dreams it's almost like i did it. I'm the one who caused her to be scared, i'm the one who caused her to have all the emotional pain she's in, it's all my fault". Seth said breaking down.

Dean then saw how distraught the younger man was feeling so just as Seth fell to the floor Dean threw an arm around him giving him a shoulder hug.

"Seth it's not entirely your fault Hunter had poisoned your mind about revenge and getting it, you were doing what he had told you to do he probably knew that Lily was your niece and if he did know he would have used that against you. But look what i said was completely out of line i had so much anger built up the past few months about what happened i didn't mean to take it out all on you, i want to take it out on the real man who's responsible but since i can't i just kept building it up till i exploded. I swear i didn't mean to go on you like that, Lily's not doing too good right now and neither am i so i just choose to not talk about it". Dean said.

"What's going on with you Dean? Let me help you". Seth said.

"I keep having nightmares about what happened and i wake up in a cold sweat panicking that Lily was taken from me so when i check her room i see she's fine, i keep seeing that i lose my little girl to that son of a bitch". Dean said.

"I'm so so sorry for what i did to her Dean, if i had just known that she was my niece i wouldn't have done what i did now because of me she's scared for life with nightmares and everything. It pained me when you said that she flinches when someone barely touches her, that she cut school one day because of it, that was a knife stabbing me when you said that". Seth said.

"Were both in therapy because of it". Dean said.

"Wait Cena made you see a shrink?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Yes he knew that something was still up with me so now i see Dr. Ryder, i took Lily to see him and thought that would help her and it's slowly helping her but were still taking it one day at a time". Dean said.

Seth saw the time and it was just past 2 am. "We should get some rest so we can finish this". He said.

"You said it...brother". Dean said.

Seth looked over at Dean with wide eyes he hadn't called him that in so long it pained him even more.

Lily was able to go back to sleep after talking with Dean, the next morning she didn't have school since it was a teacher workshop day so she decided to go to the FBI office with the agents since she didn't feel like lounging around the safe house all day. Once there Lily went straight to the lounge while the agents got to work, after Cena gave his orders he went to check up on Lily.

"Hi Lily". Cena said.

"Hello Director". Lily said.

"You can call me John. I just wanted to check up on you, how have you been". Cena said.

"Ok i guess i still have nightmares every now and then". Lily said.

"Define every now and then". Cena said.

"Every night to every other night". Lily said.

"Lily i know what it's like to have to go through nightmares after suffering a traumatic experience I've been there many times, if you ever need anyone to talk to i'm here as well as Dr. Ryder and everyone else". Cena said.

"Thank you John, i'm glad that i have a family here with you guys". Lily said.

"You and your father will always have a family here". Cena said.

Meanwhile

Roman, Dean, and Seth are preparing for the next meet with Wade and his crew, they had just gotten some weapons from the office and some that was pulled from storage they quickly got in their personas as they headed out getting in the car driving to the docks where Wade was waiting. Once there Roman did a perimeter scan of the area to make sure nothing would blow their cover once it checked out they got out and Dean got the guns from the trunk then Wade and his crew came up.

"Tyler my good man have you brought the goods". He said.

"Yes i did". Seth said.

"Well let's see then". Sheamus said.

"Patience Carrot top i don't make deal out in public like this not good for my business, i prefer to make my deals somewhere private". Dean said.

"I'll show you Carrot top blondie". Sheamus snapped.

"Wade is it you should really put a leash on your pet if he knows what's good for him". Dean said.

"Alright enough now are we gonna make a deal or not?" Seth asked.

"Follow me". Wade said.

The trio followed the crew inside the warehouse where Dean had set the cases down with the guns.

"Well let's see what you've got Jon". Wade said.

He then opened the cases and pulled some. "M 1895 Colt Browning machine gun, takes 6mm Lee Navy, 7x57 mm Mauser, .30-.40 Krag, .303 British, 7.62x54mmR, and 6.5x52mm Mannlicher Carcano. Cycle rate it shoots off 450 bullets a minute. Ares Shrike 5.56, takes 5.56x45mm NATO. Cycle rate it can shoot off 650-800 a minute. M1941 Johnson machine gun, takes .30-06 Springfield. Cycle rate it shoots off 300-900 a minute". He finished.

"You sure know your guns". Wade said.

"It's a hobby of mine". Dean said.

"Well Wade you seen ours let's see yours". Seth said.

"As you wish boys". Wade said.

He brought them over to a few crates and popped the top with a crow brow taking a few out.

"This one right here is a Nikonov machine gun takes 5.45x39mm shoots off 3000 per minutes. This one is a Taden gun takes 7mm Mk 1 Z, shoots off 400-650 per minute. One of my favorites Vickers-Berthier machine gun takes .303 British, shoots off 450-600 a minutes. And my favorite Vicker K machine gun, it takes .303 British, it fires 950-1,200 per minute". He finished.

"Very nice". Dean inspected it.

Seth then took one and inspected it as well.

"How much you selling for'em?" Dean asked.

"$500,000 a piece". Wade answered.

"I'm selling mine for $700,000 a piece, my clients pay good money for my product". Dean said.

"And how many clients do you get exactly?" Wade asked.

"How should i know? I don't keep track they want something they come to me i don't take names or numbers, all i worry about is the money i make". Dean said.

"I like you Jon see boys this is the kind of guys we need with us, i'm just like you i don't care who comes to me as long as i have my money". Wade said.

When Sheamus stared at them he got a gut feeling something wasn't right. "Jon is it, where did you say you were from?" He asked.

"Well since i didn't, i'll tell you i'm from here good old Cincinnati. Born and raised. Why do you ask?" Dean replied.

"Just curious fella". Sheamus said.

"Well Wade you find me some buyers i can find you buyers. Deal". Dean said.

"We have got a deal". Wade said.

They headed back to the motel and Roman updated Cena saying they'll need some backup agents, Sheamus kept wondering about something that was bugging the hell out of him.

"Why are you pacing like that you're making me dizzy". Del Rio said.

"It's that guy Jon, it's something about him that i don't trust". Sheamus said.

"Like what?" Del Rio asked.

"What if he's a cop? Remember we thought the others were cops but weren't, what if he is?" Sheamus asked.

"Are you paranoid or something? I swear you think everyone who isn't one of us is a cop or something, why are you so paranoid?" Del Rio asked.

"I'm not paranoid it's just weird how he comes around a little while after Tyler and Joe, something's up with them and i'm going to find out what it is". Sheamus said.

He then left his colleague going to his computer to search something, when he searched Jon Moxley nothing had came up from anything in fact the name doesn't exist anywhere.

"So if your not Jon Moxley then who the hell are ya?" Sheamus asked quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Sheamus couldn't shake the feeling that Wade and the rest of them were being lied to so he went and found Wade as he was taking inventory on his stuff.

"Something i can help you with Sheamus?" Wade asked.

"Do you get the feeling that, that Jon fella could be lying to us i mean what if he could be a cop or something? Nobody should know about guns like that unless he's a gun expert, a seller, a buyer, or a cop". Sheamus said.

"Look if Tyler and Joe aren't cops what would make you think that Jon is? Besides does he look like a cop to you?" Wade replied.

"I just know that something isn't right and i will find out what". Sheamus said.

"Look pal if you screw this deal up for me i'll make sure that when i kill you nobody will be able to find your body after i dispose of it. We clear". Wade said.

"Crystal clear". Sheamus said.

"Good now get back to work". Wade said.

Just as Sheamus walked away he pulled his phone out to call Jon.

-Yeah. Dean answered.

-Jon it's Sheamus i was hoping we could meet up and have a drink. Sheamus said.

-Sure text me when and where. Dean replied.

-Say about an hour at the bar on fifth street. Sheamus said.

-I'll be there. Dean said.

Sheamus hung up and went to his car.

Motel

Dean had just gotten off the phone with Sheamus, when Seth and Roman looked over towards him they gave him confused looks.

"Who was that?" Seth asked.

"Sheamus, he wants to meet for a drink in an hour". Dean said.

"He say what for?" Roman asked.

"Nope i guess i'll find out in an hour i guess". Dean said.

"Be careful man". Roman said.

"Aren't i always careful?" Dean smirked.

"You know what i mean". Roman said.

He then got ready but made sure that he kept a mic on him but made sure that it was hidden very well he then left the room and went to meet Sheamus. He went to the bar and it was quite crowded he ordered a beer and waited on the Irish man, after 10 minutes Sheamus had finally arrived and saw Dean sipping away at his beer he then goes to the man.

"For someone who wanted to meet your late". Dean said.

"I was busy but now that i'm here i want to talk to you fella". Sheamus said.

"What about?" Dean asked.

"Are you a cop?" Sheamus asked.

While

Lily was back in the safe house in her room afraid to go to sleep once again, she couldn't sleep without having Dean around or sometimes Seth it was now reaching 2 am the young teen was exhausted but she was too afraid that the nightmares would come back so after the agents had fallen asleep she stayed in her room and stayed quiet as possible to not wake them so she pulled her phone off the nightstand and went through her contacts and dialed Dean's phone.

Motel

Seth and Roman sat in complete silence while waiting on Dean to return just then Dean's phone started ringing breaking them from their thoughts so Seth answered.

-Hello. Seth answered.

-Uncle Seth? Lily asked confused.

-Lily? Sweetheart is everything ok? Seth asked concerned getting Roman's attention.

-I'm fine, where's my dad? She replied.

-He's out in the field sweetheart, are you ok? He asked.

-I can't sleep. Lily said softly.

-Nightmares again? Seth asked.

-Yeah everytime i close my eyes i see it. Lily said.

-Alright sweetheart you try and rest then when your father comes back i'll have him call you. Seth said.

-You promise? She replied.

-I promise sweetheart, just try and rest right now. Seth said.

-Alright good night Uncle Seth, tell Uncle Roman i said good night. I love you guys. Lily said.

-We love you too sweetheart. Seth said.

When the younger man hung up the phone Roman noticed something is wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked.

"She still having nightmares about what happened". Seth said.

"It's gonna take time for her to heal Seth, what happen to her was very traumatic it's going to take time". Roman said.

"This is all my fault, my stupid obsession to get revenge on Dean but i hurt my niece in the process". Seth said.

"But you didn't know she was your niece". Roman said.

"That's what made everything worse when i found out she was my niece i felt sick to my stomach the whole time, i hurt part of my flesh and blood and i never knew it". Seth said with his voice cracking.

"I bet Hunter knew and if you tried to go against him he would use that". Roman said.

It was still too much for the younger man to take in till he burst into tears and Roman comforted him the best that he could.

"Seth listen to me and listen carefully". Roman said. Seth then turned to his partner with red and teary eyes. "What's important now is that she's safe, she's alive, and she has both you and Dean to help her get through this".

Seth nodded and went to wash his face and the two continued to sit up and wait on Dean to return.

Bar

Dean chuckled when the red headed Irish man had asked him that question.

"Why are you laughing?" Sheamus asked.

"You honestly think that i'm a cop? I mean look at me do i look like a cop". Dean said.

"It's just something about you that i don't trust". Sheamus said.

"I get that from new people". Dean said.

"It's just when i looked you up i couldn't find anything on you or your business". Sheamus said.

Dean chuckled again. "Do i look like the kind of guy that post everything about my business online? I hate the internet as it is so why would i post anything about what i do on there? Besides i'm a private guy if you need me just call not that complicated. Plus i have a guy who takes care of all that for me".

"Who is he?" Sheamus asked.

"I don't give out who my guys are". Dean said.

"Maybe i was wrong about you Jon". Sheamus said.

"Maybe you were Carrot Top". Dean said.

"Don't call me that again". Sheamus warned.

"Or what?" Dean challenged.

When Sheamus was about to go to hit Dean he was able to catch the punch in time twisting his arm behind his back holding very tightly.

"Now that was a wrong move fella and let me tell you something you try some shit like that again with me you won't walk away from it. We clear". Dean warned.

"Yes". Sheamus said through gritted teeth.

Once he let go of the Irish man he then threw a $20 down and walked out going to his car driving back to the motel, it was now going on 2:30 in the morning and Dean has finally arrived back to the motel when he entered the room his two partners were ready to go to sleep but jolted awake when they heard the door close.

"Dean? Where the hell have you been man?" Roman asked.

"Talking with Carrot Top". Dean said referring to Sheamus.

"What about?" Seth asked.

"He thought i was a cop". Dean said.

"Same with us". Seth said.

"I think this guy is just paranoid about new people or something i don't know, don't really give a shit". Dean said.

"Well let's finish this tomorrow for now let's get some shut eye". Roman said.

When Roman went to change Seth stayed quiet and Dean knew something was up.

"Something wrong Seth?" Dean asked.

Seth was quiet before clearing his throat and speaking up. "Yeah while you were out, Lily called your phone she wanted to talk to you".

"Is she alright?" Dean asked a bit panicked.

"She's fine just calm down and let me finish". Seth said.

Dean then calmed down when Seth continued. "She keeps having nightmares about what happened, i told her that when you got back that you'd call her".

"I shouldn't have left her when she still needs me". Dean muttered. He then took a quick glance over at Seth before speaking up again. "You were right Seth".

Seth got confused. "Right about what?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have left her not when she's still scared". Dean said.

"Look i was just pissed and frustrated when i said that i didn't mean anything of it". Seth said.

"But you had a point i knew i shouldn't have left her when she was still scared, when i woke up to hear her for weeks screaming, crying, and fighting in her sleep it killed me on the inside because that's one thing i can never protect her from is her own mind. She begs me all the time to make the nightmares go away and i can't if there's one thing i wish i could do for her it would be that". Dean said.

"I just feel it's still partially my fault why she still has the nightmares i mean i held a gun to her head, i held a gun to my niece's head and i was ready to pull that trigger". Seth said breaking down.

"But you didn't pull it and look it'll take a long while for all of us to heal not just me, not just Lily, not just you but all of us and as long as we stick together as a family we can get through this". Dean said.

Seth had looked at Dean in a state of shock. "Family? You'd still consider me as family? After all that i did?" He asked.

"Look what happened that's in the past stop living in the past and move forward with the future, your future is with the FBI, with this team, and with Lily. I'm not one to judge you because of your past because let's face it we all have something we don't wanna bring up besides i don't have a pretty past either that's why i don't bring it up because my future is with the FBI, this team, and Lily". Dean said.

Seth then felt his eyes burning with tears as a lump was forming in his throat. "Thank you Dean".

"Thank me? What for?" Dean asked.

"You've given me a chance to be a better person, to help make this world safer. For giving me a chance to be in my niece's life. For not judging me on what i did in the past. Just...thank you for everything, nobody else would have done the same thing". Seth said.

"Well i'm not everybody else and i do believe in giving someone a second chance". Dean said.

"I don't recall that a few months ago". Seth said chuckling.

"What did you expect i was still somewhat pissed". Dean said.

"Somewhat pissed? Try you wanted me to riot in prison for the rest of my life". Seth said.

"Like i said i was pissed, when i'm like that anger makes me do and say some crazy ass shit man". Dean said.

After all the men had gotten dressed they went to bed for the night, by the next morning Dean was the first one up because he wanted to call Lily before she went out to school so he stepped outside.

-Hello. Lily answered.

-Hey sweetheart. Dean smiled.

-Dad? Is everything alright? Lily asked.

-Yeah baby everything's fine, Seth told me you called last night. Dean said.

-It was ok that i called? I didn't interrupt the case did i? Lily asked.

-No, no sweetheart you didn't i left my phone here so i could get information for the case that's all. But were you ok last night? Dean replied.

I want the nightmares to stop daddy, every time i close my eyes i just see everything all over again or the nightmares would be different. Lily said.

-Different how? Dean asked.

-Can we talk about this when you get back? I have school soon and i don't wanna talk about this over the phone. Lily said.

-Sure sweetheart. Have a good day at school sweetie, i love you. Dean said.

-I love you too daddy be safe. Lily said.

-I always am sweetheart. Dean said.

When Dean hung up the phone he looked up at the bright blue cloud free sky and took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air. Seth was awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringing loudly so he got up to answer it before he decided to shatter it.

-Yeah. Seth said.

-Tyler, it's Wade. Wade said.

Seth then bolted right up. -Hey Wade everything alright? He replied.

-I wanna meet. Tonight make sure Jon brings his buyers and i'll bring mine. Wade said.

-Yeah i will, what time tonight and where. Seth said.

-Midnight. On the docks. Don't be late. Wade said.

-Midnight on the docks got it. Seth said.

Seth then hung up just as Roman woke up and Dean came in the room.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Wade wants to meet tonight, midnight on the docks he said to make sure you have your buyers and he'll have his buyers". Seth said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get to work". Dean said.


End file.
